vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Millianna
|-|Milliana= |-|Milliana in X784= |-|Milliana in X792= Summary Millianna (ミリアーナ Miriāna) is one of Erza's childhood friends from their days as slaves working at the Tower of Heaven, and she worked as one of Jellal's minions for a time. She is an avid cat lover, having decorated her entire room with a cat theme; her love of felines is to the point that she refuses to hurt anything that even resembles a cat, even if she knows that it is not a cat. Milliana is currently a member of the all-female guild Mermaid Heel. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B Name: Millianna Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: 16 | 23 | 24 Classification: Human, Mage Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Binding Magic (Tube Controlling), Magic Nullification, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Restrained Lucy's movement and slightly damaged her) | Small City level (Trained with Kagura for 7 years. Should be stronger than Max Alors) | At least Small City level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Lyon and Yuka off-screen) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ | Small City Class | At least Small City Class Durability: Large Town level+ (Took an attack from Natsu with relatively low injuries) | Small City level | At least Small City level Stamina: High Range: At least several tens of meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Skilled Combatant Weaknesses: Easily distracted by cats and things related to them Notable Techniques: * Binding Magic (拘束魔法 Kōsoku Mahō): This Magic allows Millianna to conjure and manipulate binding tubes which she may use to restrain or attack her opponents. It also cancels the magic of whom it wraps around. ** Nekōsoku Tube (ネ拘束チューブ Nekōsoku Chūbu): Millianna has the ability to conjure magical tubes which she can fling towards her target and bind them, effectively restraining them. The tubes constrict or stretch as per Millianna's command.The tubes can also prevent the ones it wraps around from using Magic. ** Kitten Blast (キトゥンブラスト Kitoun Burasuto): Millianna releases several restraining tubes in a spiral motion with great Magic Power. The blast was powerful enough to score 365 on the Magic Power Finder, a level that, according to Official Lahar, is sufficient to become a squad captain. File:Miliana's_Magic.jpg|Millianna casting Nekōsoku Tube ** Secret Weapon: Scratch Attack: Using her sharp nails, Millianna lunges towards her opponents and slashes their faces, leaving imprinted scars. ** Cat Punch: Millianna runs up towards the opponent and jumps atop their shoulders, wraps her legs around their neck in a seated position and unleashes a flurry of swift punches towards their face. Milliana_Scratch_Attack.gif|Secret Weapon: Scratch Attack Key: In X784 | In X791 | In X792 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Orphans Category:Anti-villains Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Cats Category:Catgirls Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Claw Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7